The Gathering Storm
by Red Witch
Summary: A little look into the minds of Xavier and Magneto, set shortly after Operation:Rebirth.


****

I don't own X-Men Evolution characters. Well I'm pretty sure after watching Operation Rebirth that mutants will be outed soon to the general population. (Remember that most of the world in the Evo universe has no clue about mutants!) Not to mention Risty getting revealed as Mystique and all that other stuff. Here's something that ran through my mind. It's kind of serious but I needed to get it out of my head. Nothing like a little character study to clear up a case of the blahs! 

**The Gathering Storm**

"I still say you should have gutted them when you had the chance," Sabertooth grumbled. 

"A debt had to be repaid Sabertooth," Magneto told him. "Besides, the device has served its purpose. If needed I believe I could reconstruct it. Besides, there still may be hope for them. I don't want to destroy any potential allies."

"Those twerps?" Sabertooth grunted. "Not likely."

"I admit I do share your skepticism," Magneto sighed. "Nevertheless we will need every mutant we can get at our disposal. The time is coming closer. With each new mutation mutantkind grows closer and closer to its destiny." 

"Fine," Sabertooth shrugged. "Just as long as there's plenty of action."

"Don't worry," Magneto told him. "Before long there will be more than enough conflict to keep even you amused. Now I believe you have an assignment waiting for you."

Sabertooth nodded and left. Magneto walked to his study and sat down at his chair. Using his powers he brought a small picture with a metal frame into his hand. It was a picture of two young men at college. The best of friends. Magneto studied their young smiling faces. "Everything was so much simpler back then," Magneto sighed. "We really believed the worst was behind us. Our future was bright and clear. Little did we know it would become darker than we ever dreamed."

He stared at the picture, speaking words he had said over and over again. "You always were an optimist Charles. A dreamer that saw endless possibilities. I envy that talent you have. But as I have said before Charles, is that I am a realist who sees the world as it really is. I cannot ignore the darkness in men's hearts as you can." 

"Why did you do it Charles? Why did you allow Wolverine and the others to destroy the chamber? You could have stopped it with a single word. You probably wouldn't have even needed to use your powers to convince Wolverine not to do it if you phrased it right. Don't you realize what that machine was intended for? To create super soldiers for their armies! That machine which destroyed them would have saved all of us! I didn't just intend it to save my life alone; it was going to be a gift! A boon to all mutantkind! Allowing us to live long and healthy lives while humanity killed themselves off! But no, you had to help the humans destroy their possession didn't you? Do you know why they really wanted it destroyed? It was because they could not use it themselves, and if they could not use it, no one else will. The possibility that it could save other mutant's lives didn't even matter! Oh yes Charles, many governments have secret enclaves that know about us. And in their minds the fewer of us, the less of a threat we are to them! Don't you realize that?"

"You really believe that with time humans will accept mutants don't you?" Magneto sighed. "What you don't realize Charles is that we don't have that time. You were so busy with your teachings and your dreams of peace that you failed to open your eyes to the world around you." He turned on the monitor and watched the news reports. The feature was on the latest crisis in the Middle East. Then a story about civil war in Africa, then one in South America. Followed by protestors clashing with police in Europe. 

"They can't even get along with each other," Magneto said. "What makes you think they will want to make peace with us? On nearly every continent, in almost every nation they fight with each other like animals. It is human nature to fear and hate anything that is different. History has taught that lesson over and over again and still nothing has changed. The only thing that will unite them is their hatred of us. And that will be our undoing if we're not careful." 

Magneto closed his eyes, reliving the painful memories of the past. "Fortunately I have not forgotten those lessons. I will do whatever it takes to ensure the safety and continuation of our species. No matter what price I must pay. Even at the cost of the lives of mutants that oppose me if necessary. Mutants will survive and claim their rightful destiny." 

He moved the picture back to the shelf to collect dust. "I am sorry Charles," He said softly. "Believe me, you are the last person I want to fight with. But as long as you side with our enemy, as long as you are willing to turn the other cheek and ignore our plight, as long as you allow those who wish to study us like lab rats to remain unchecked…I have no choice. Maybe someday you'll understand why I had to do the things I do. I only hope when that day comes, it won't be too late." 

************************************************************************

"Your move Charles," Hank said.

"Sorry," Xavier was looking at the chess pieces. "My mind was a million miles away."

"Well being a telepath that's not just a figure of speech," Hank smiled. "Trying to get the latest gossip on who is dating whom around school?" 

"No," Xavier smiled. "It's just the idea of our own government trying to create super soldiers as far back as World War Two is a bit unnerving. I'm glad the machine was destroyed. I only wonder if there have been any more attempts to create a similar process." 

"Or they may not have to with mutants around," Hank pointed out.

"That crossed my mind as well," Xavier said. 

"It's not just the mission that bothers you is it Charles?" Hank asked. 

"No," Xavier sighed. "The last time Cerebro was used before it's enhancements it detected only 30 something mutant signatures. That's including the Brotherhood and ourselves. This time it detected over two thousand."

"Two thousand?" Hank blinked. "We're gonna need a bigger mansion."

"There's more," Xavier told him. "According to Cerebro at least five to seven new mutant signatures emerge during every forty-eight hour period. By this time next year, the mutant population on Earth will have tripled. Possibly even more." 

"And that means that the existence of mutants may no longer be a secret by that time," Hank realized. "I had no idea there were that many of us in the world."

"Neither did I," Xavier rubbed his forehead. "I always assumed that mutants would appear slowly. About fifty or so added every generation. I never dreamed that so many would appear at once. Mutations are happening faster than predicted. It's almost impossible for Cerebro to keep track of them all now. In a matter of weeks it will be impossible without another upgrade. But the technology isn't there yet. Cerebro simply won't be able to handle them all."

"And neither will the general population," Hank said. 

"Precisely," Xavier nodded. "I thought we had at least one generation to prepare ourselves at the very least. But with each new mutant, the day the world learns about us grows closer. Time is running out. Soon the world will know about us, and there's absolutely nothing we can do to stop it. It's just a matter of when now." 

"So much for the idea of picking and choosing our moment to out ourselves to the world," Hank sighed. "It would have been nice though, to see our students all grown up to introduce themselves to a world that was ready for them."

"Well we can still show the world we mean no harm," Xavier said. "It just might be much sooner than we planned." 

"Are you going to tell the students about this yet?" Hank asked. "By now they've already heard of more mutants showing up."

"No, not just yet," Xavier said. "They're going to have to deal with this the rest of their lives. Let them at least have a few more months of normalcy. By the end of the school year we'll have to tell them at least. Right now, I just want them to enjoy being children and not worry about the future." 

"I only hope when it does happen it will be viewed as a positive experience," Hank said. "If it isn't…"

"Heaven help us all," Xavier sighed. 


End file.
